Aim for the Eyes
"This world.........These people........Boring........I need another sacrifice for my lord." "Here's your drink sir." A bartender, a woman of pure beauty and a neck breaking body, making men go primal just for a look. However this red-haired man wasn't interested in that, he wasn't interested in anything for that matter, only the sounds of people screaming in agony. Unfortunately, he was unable to find anyone that he could sacrifice, people became smarted and didn't fall for the old, "I need help with my horse." Trick. It was months since his last sacrifice and he was looking for more while developing experiments and techniques, but no luck. He stared at the bartender, looking at ever curve of her spectacular body figure. He then called her over and for once took interest in her, she leaned over the counter to give him her ear. "All these other men, they want you, but you won't let them have you. Asking you what time you get off, your name....to dumb to realize that you have it on your shirt.....Aneko. A beautiful woman like you shouldn't be tending to men that cheat on their wives, and just look at you as a napkin they use then throw away. How about I take you away from this, tomorrow, I'll be here, trust me, you'll be in paradise......by the way, the names Joshin." He said blowing in her ear sending a small surge of chakra through her whole body, making her tingle. As she blushed, Joshin left the bar, taking the drink she gave with him. "Got a sacrifice." He said as he walked out the door. "Hmm. Bored............ As Isuka walked into the forest as part of his morning routine." After leaving the bar, he decided to spend the day and night in the forest. It was something about the forest that Joshin liked especially during the night, even during the mornings as such, Joshin would spend whole days sometimes jut laying in the wilderness staring at the sky. Noticing a chakra signature in the forest, he analyzed it further and deemed it nothing threatening as he continued towards the forest. 'Hmm....." Guess this is my sleeping spot for the night." As he plopped down and went to sleep." Noticing that the chakra signature stopped, Joshin found this as a perfect opportunity to sacrifice someone before he sacrificed the woman he met at the bar. So he headed towards the signature, as he got closer and could see what he was doing, he noticed that he was sleep. Even better advantage for him a he was then less than 30 feet from the man. "Hmm...... Something's off...... He grabbed a nearby kunai and went in the forest." As the man got up, Joshin followed . "The hell is wrong with me, I'm stalking this man like some damn lion, I'm loosing it." Joshin said to himself as he eventually decided to just cut the man off. Using his blinding speed he would dash past the trees, causing them to bend a little from the wind thrown off his speed. As he got in front of the man he stared him dead straight in his eyes, slowly transitioning his eyes into the rippled eyes, with the addition of tomes in each one. This was a means as to scare his sacrifices, to show that they were powerless against him. Most of the time this worked, but Joshin started to question whether it was working on the man in front of him. " Haha..... You really think you could kill me easy like this? grabbing to kunai's." Joshin looked at the man as a smirk began to appear across his face, shortly after a laugh followed. "Think, ha, you're a pretty funny dude aren't ya!!!? I know I can kill you easily, no effort at all." Slowly a peak in Joshin's chakra could be felt as the ground started to shake from his potent chakra overflowing from his body and into the surrounding area. Though Joshin had to give it to the man, he didn't scurry away or instantly drop to his knees at his power. "If you don't think I can't kill you easily come at me then. Though be careful, one hit from me could end this whole fight." Joshin said with both arms behind his back as he awaited the attack from the man in front of him. Hahaha....... Ok! As Isuka came at Jashin with explosive speed, He cane at Joshin with two kunai's coming at his throat." As Isuka would come at Joshin's throat, he would hit nothing but air, an afterimage of Joshin who used nothing but his immense speed to then get behind Isuka. So fast he was that the wind didn't shift until after his movement, "This is the end for you, feeble man." Joshin said who was inches away from driving a black pipe into the back of Isuka. Everything was silent, the attack of Joshin would come swift and being behind the man it would more than likely hit. AH! Isuka catched the pipe at the last second and threw it away and did a uppercut across Joshin's face." Using his other hand, Joshin would catch Isuka's punch. With a tight grip on his hand, a smirk came across his face as he looked at his other hand which had the pipe. Since it was attached to Joshin, when Isuka caught it and tried to throw it he would find that his hand would be still attacked to the pipe and Joshin. The chakra receiver was basically and extension of Joshin's chakra and as Isuka touched it his chakra was disrupted and his movement would be restricted. With his other hand, Joshin started absorbing and abundance of chakra from Isuka as soon as Joshin grabbed his hand. With his chakra disrupted doing any ninjutsu was pointless, with the addition of a very tight grip and restricted moment, Isuka wasn't going to break free easily. To making Isuka's situation worse, snakes came from each of Joshin's arms and coiled around Isuka's arms and were attempting to go for his neck. It would be nearly impossible for him to escape from this. With the very little chakra Isuka got, He entered Sage Mode and knocking all the nake's off, now going for Joshin." With his grip still in tact, as Isuka went into Sage Mode, Joshin simply absorbed the senjutsu chakra from him and went into sage mode himself using this chakra. Joshin would continue to drain the chakra from Isuka weakening him to nearly nothing, he would soon pass out from lack of chakra. "Hmm, you're finished." Joshin muttered as Isuka would pass out. Ah........ As Isuka passed out, he cursed Joshin, before falling." The body of Isuka collapsed as he passed out, a sudden limpness was present as he dropped like a sack of potatoes. "Not even worthy of a sacrifice....." Joshin then started to walk away, "Don't get back up, if you do, I will not hesitate to kill you. This is all on a whim." As Isuka laid on the bare ground, He gathered Natural Energy from the nearby forest. He then got back up, Eh! It's gonna take more to kill me." Joshin stopped in his tracks as he shook his head. "You're an idiot." Joshin who was still in Sage mode himself from absorbing Isuka's chakra. Without even looking back a humongous pillar of light instantly flashed up from Isuka's position. The pillar was large enough to engulf the arm of a tailed beast, as it instantly flashed from his position it would surly kill him because of the added senjutsu. Hmm. Body Replacement Technique ! He replaced his body with a near log, Then used Body Flicker, appearing behind Joshin." Thinking he would appear behind Joshin, Isuka would be actually in front of him. When Isuka used body flicker technique, he had to use the hand sign necessary for the technique. With his reflexes being extremely keen, the moment he saw the hand sigh he figured that he would try and appear behind him. Turning around the exact moment of the hand sign, Joshin was faced to face with Isuka. "One last chance, leave or be killed." Joshin said staring into Isuka with his purple rippled eyes. No..... But i will take your right eye! As Isuka came at his eye's with deadfast speed, Joshin hesitated for a mere moment." Catching his hand yet again Joshin stared into the eyes of Isuka. With a grip that could bend iron, Isuka's hand would break into hundreds of pieces. Joshin had been fighting for well over a century, every aspect of his abilities were heightened to points beyond that of a Kage. With a swift swipe of his other arm coated in chakra and lightning Joshin would cut off the arm of Isuka. AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! As Isuka screamed in pain, He tried to go for his right eye again wih his other arm." Grabbing his other hand with the same had that was imbue with chakra and lightning, Joshin funneled Lightning into the body of Isuka to shock him into unconscious. Having Isuka's arm still in his hand, he took the blood from the amputated part and licked it. Afterwards, his body would then turn black wit white markings.